supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Musashi (Shinobi)
How Musashi joined the Tourney Joe Musashi in his youth was enrolled in the Oboro School of ninjitsu at an early age. Like many great ninja, he started out as the weakest of the bunch, but as he grew, he became the best in the class. Eventually, by the time he was in his twenties, Joe would become a superlative Ninja. On some occasions, he would meet with his fiance Naoko, the daughter of his master. Soon Musashi would work for the Japanese government, helping to bring down the Zeed Syndicate, earning the nickname "Super Shinobi". While training a new generation of ninja for the Oboro School, he found a young taekwondo man named Kim Jae Hoon who was seeking to test his skills on the ninja. Character Select Screen Animaiton When highlighted Musashi prepares to draw his sword Hazy Moon. After the announcer calls his name Musashi runs to the camurai swinging Hazy Moon then pulls out some shuriken and says "Let's fight." Special Moves Shuriken (Neutral) Musashi throws a shuriken at his opponent. B can be tapped to throw more. Sliding Kick (Side) Musashi slides to his opponent with a kick. Shuriken Spray (Up) Musashi throws some shuriken below himself. Hazy Moonlight (Down) Musashi runs to his opponent slashing four times. Kariu (Hyper Smash) Joe will summon several fire dragons, which will burst out of the ground and spin around him. These dragons will give rapid damage and disappear after seven seconds. Mijin (Final Smash) Joe will stab his sword into the ground, and then explode! The explosion will give massive damage to opponents and high knockback then Musashi forms back together. This takes lives from his own stock. Victory Animations #Musashi slides then does a slash with Hazy Moon and says "You fought well." #Musashi crouches and does a slash then sheathes Hazy Moon saying "Try harder next time." #Joe Musashi does two down slashes then an up slash with Hazy Moon and throws some shuriken then says "I should be thankful for our match." On-Screen Appearance Joe Musashi teleports to his starting point and says "I'm here to test your abilities." Trivia *Joe Musashi's rival is one of Kim Kaphwan's sons, Kim Jae Hoon and his second rival is Guile, one of the core Street Fighter II fighters. *Since it is not known who voices him in Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed, Joe Musashi shares his English voice actor with Lee Chaolan, Kenshiro, Sima Zhao and Landia. *Joe Musashi shares his Japanese voice actor with Vegeta and Karasu. *Joe Musashi shares his French voice actor with Kazuma Kuwabara, Groudon, Kokuja, Bat, Gomar of the Gomar and Shioh duo, Hatchan, Nigel Charles Ratburn, Hitmonlee, Wrath a.k.a. Fuhrer King Bradley and Wyvern Rhadamanthys. *Joe Musashi shares his German voice actor with Dash and Sylux. *Joe Musashi shares his Arabic voice actor with Liu Kang, Mokujin, Mumbo, Issun, Rei, Laxus Dreyar, Dark Schneider, Shingen Takeda, Ma Chao, Yaya's ghost knight, Kotaro Fuma, Portgas D. Ace, Gilbert, Whitesnake, C-Moon and Moriya Minakata. *Joe Musashi shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Lyon Vastia and Cancer Deathmask. Category:Shinobi characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters